Handcuffs
by MichaelaTheUchiha
Summary: For the Common Law Secret Santa on tumblr for theempathymachine. Prompt: Travis and Wes get handcuffed together. Travis loses the key. Wes is about to have an aneurysm. Dr. Ryan doesn't bother hiding a smile. The boys make some progress. One-shot.


It was bound to happen one of these days. Either a criminal would have gotten them or the detectives around them would have gotten so tired of their shit or Travis would do something stupid like say he could do a magic trick and lose the key.

Well, the last one was half right. Travis had lost the key and Wes felt as if he was about to blow a gasket.

"How can you lose your key?" asked Wes, frustrated. "How did you even become a detective?"

"Hey," replied Travis defensively, raising both of his hands (and consequently one of Wes's) in the air. "Not my fault we both got knocked out and got cuffed!"

"See, if we had been cuffed by _my _handcuffs, we would have been out and done with this as soon as we, or I, woke up," replied Wes angrily, poking a finger at Travis's chest. "But, no, we just had to have been locked together by your handcuffs and you just had happened to lose the key!"

"Maybe the guy took the key when he handcuffed us, I don't know," Travis stated, opening his hands.

Wes bit back a groan or a scream of anger or something before rising to his feet. He had already checked his pocket when he had woken up and he had no wallet, no police badge, no gun, no cellphone, and no car keys. "That bastard better not have stolen my car," he muttered under his breath as he shook the hand that had the handcuff that connected he and Travis together. "Hurry up, Travis, we need to get a move on. I think we're walking."

"Yeah, I don't think I can walk," said Travis hesitantly, in the same voice he used when he thought he was going to get into trouble and that Wes was going to blow a gasket.

"What." Wes's voice was flat.

"I think I landed awkwardly and twisted my ankle or something because something hurts down there when I try to get up," admitted Travis with a sour frown on his face.

Wes knelled back down and Travis pulled his legs slowly out from under him and straightened them out in front of him. Wes gently pulled back Travis's pant leg and winced when Travis hissed.

"Sorry," Wes stated and examined Travis's ankle. "Yes, definitely injured. Your ankle is getting a bit swollen."

"Hey, sorry, man," Travis stated, not looking Wes in the eye.

Wes let out a dark chuckle as he sat down next to Travis. "Seriously? After all of the times I've asked you apologise, this is when you choose to apologise? It's not your fault that your ankle got twisted."

"But it is my fault that we can't get the handcuffs off and you can't go and walk for help," muttered Travis.

Wes rolled his eyes. "Well, even if we could get the handcuffs off, it's not like I would have left you behind."

"Really? 'Cause it seemed like you would," said Travis doubtfully.

"Hey," said Wes firmly, trying to look at Travis who was still avoiding his eyes. "Look at me."

Travis glanced at Wes and looked away again.

"Look at me," Wes said sharper.

Travis looked away from the floor and looked Wes in the eye.

"Travis, I don't know how many times I have to say this, but I'm your partner. Just because you piss me off a lot of the time does not mean I would leave you behind in a place we do not know about without any back-up," said Wes firmly but, kept hidden, slightly hurt that Travis still didn't seem to trust him. Yeah, Wes didn't trust Travis to do his paperwork but he at least trusted Travis with his life. Okay, so he was hesitant when that plate had triggered explosives underneath his feet, but it was explosives. And he hadn't been sure if two buckets of water could even match his weight. Still, he trusted Travis and everything had worked out fine. Well, side from the fact that his ears were ringing for the next ten minutes and he felt sore for days due to the closeness of the blast, but he had been fine.

They looked at each other for a few moments, Wes hoping that his sincerity was being read correctly, before Travis smiled a huge grin.

"I am sooo sharing this with Dr. Ryan," stated Travis. "Wes really luuuurves me."

"Travis, don't you dare," Wes threatened.

When the two detectives were finally found by Amy and Kate, both of them had been hitting each other and arguing for the past two hours, but if Wes had let Travis lean on him when they walked out when Travis refused an ambulance and Travis kept those handcuffs after they were finally free from them and they both had huge grins on their faces, well, that was just between the two of them.

**Author's Note: This was written to be gen because, honestly, I dislike writing slash and sometimes even reading slash now (which is ironic, considering some of my favourites). I don't even like shipping that much any more. I just like bromance. -shrugs- You can read it as slash if you want though. **

**Sorry there wasn't any Dr. Ryan but that's just how my fingers went. **

**Also, for those of you who look at my other stories, I'm doing NaNoWriMo, so I'll probably be too busy to write chapters or the follow-ups on my Monster!verse. **

**I hope you enjoyed the story. (: **


End file.
